


Fifty Fifty

by Lady_Khum



Category: Team H
Genre: KuSuk - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Khum/pseuds/Lady_Khum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es otra noche más de trabajo para Sukkkie. Él siempre trabaja solo, pero esa noche tiene que cambiar de costumbre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Fifty

Noche de sábado. Noche de curro.

Si había un día de la semana en la que currara por derecho era el sábado. Los viernes estaban bien también, pero los sábados tenían algo especial. O al menos así lo pensaba todo el mundo. Y el tipo de clientela que él tenía, aún más.

Tenía exactamente treinta minutos para cruzar la ciudad y presentarse en el lugar acordado. Cogió su bolsa, se puso un abrigo largo para combatir el frío que hacía esa noche y salió. Tenía el coche cerca, aparcado en la acera, así que en unos cuantos pasos acelerados estuvo sentado al volante. 

A pesar de estar casi helando, o eso le parecía a él, la ciudad estaba llena de actividad. La calle estaba llena de coches y por las aceras caminaban un sinfín de personas cuyo destino era un misterio. Tal vez fueran a aprovechar la intimidad que proporcionaba la noche para poner algo de emoción en sus vidas. Creía sinceramente que eso era lo que debía hacer todo el mundo.

La dirección resultó ser una casa en un barrio acomodado. La calle era muy solitaria ya que los chalets estaban muy apartados los unos de los otros por mucho terreno ajardinado. Había zonas demasiado oscuras para ser una zona habitada por gente bien, pero a esos quién los entendía. Solían ser raros. 

Aparcó cerca de la casa, en una calle de servicio que se encontraba justo al lado y donde una farola titilaba como si estuviera a punto de fundirse. Cerró el coche con llave y puso la alarma. Que fuera un buen barrio no quería decir que no fuera peligroso. Chorizos había en todas partes y no había terminado de pagar el puto coche aún. 

Se echó aliento en las manos y las frotó con energía para calentarlas, colocó bien la bolsa en su hombro y caminó hasta la entrada. Había un videoteléfono junto a la puerta. Lo pulsó justo después de arreglarse un poco el pelo. 

-¡¿Sí?! – Contestó una voz de mujer algo ansiosa. 

-Buenas noches. Soy el especialista. Me están esperando. 

-¡Oh, sí, claro, entra, entra!

Escuchó la apertura automática de la puerta y la vio abrirse sola, casi no tuvo que empujarla. La cerró tras de sí y caminó hasta la casa por unas baldosas rústicas incrustadas en el césped a modo de camino. Miró el reloj antes de llamar al timbre y se subió el cuello del abrigo. Pasaban diez minutos de las diez. Con un poco de suerte, estaría de vuelta en casa antes de las dos. 

-¡Buenas noches! – La chica que le abrió tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara y daba saltitos nerviosa. Antes de dar un paso al interior, dos más aparecieron detrás de ella en el mismo estado de excitación.

-Hola, buenas noches.

Las mujeres respondieron a su saludo con más risitas tontas. Menos mal que ya estaba acostumbrado. Les regaló una de esas sonrisas que tan ensayadas tenía y que tanto gustaba al género femenino. Sólo con levantar levemente la comisura derecha de su boca y entornar los ojos ya las tenía jadeando. Si es que el vale, vale, pensó.

Se quitó las botas de estilo militar en la entrada pero en lugar de dejarlas, las recogió ambas con una sola mano.

-Si no os importa, tengo que llevármelas. Me van a hacer falta.

-Claro, claro. Lo que sea – fue la respuesta.

Lo que él hacía no se podía hacer en zapatillas. Al menos, no lucía igual.

Lo condujeron hasta una habitación en la planta baja, entre risas y reverencias. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una habitación destinada al servicio ya que tenía poco más que una cama y un armario, una decoración muy sencilla como para ser una habitación de invitados. Aparte había un aseo y una puerta que daba a la cocina. 

Dejó su equipaje sobre la cama y se quitó el abrigo. Había un espejo de cuerpo entero en una pared. Perfecto. A prepararse. 

Sacó toda la ropa y la colocó en orden sobre la cama junto al neceser donde llevaba el maquillaje y al que llevaba todos los complementos que usaba, que no eran pocos. Después se dispuso a quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta. 

Cinco minutos después estaba preparado. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta baja y dejó varios mechones sueltos alrededor de la cara y el cuello. Estaba perfecto. Dedicó su atención entonces al maquillaje. Pintó sus ojos de negro, dándole profundidad y sensualidad a su mirada. Después los complementos; varios collares en el cuello, pulseras, un cinturón suelto alrededor de las caderas y una corbata de rayas sin anudar en el cuello de la camisa. 

Revisó su atuendo. La camisa negra sin mangas estaba abierta hasta la mitad del pecho, como debía ser, y los pantalones estaban bien ajustados a sus muslos y caderas. Los galones que había añadido a los hombros de la camisa y los complementos plateados hacían un gran contraste.

¿Había dicho ya que estaba perfecto? 

Estaba a punto de probarse la gorra de plato, con chapas y pins a juego con el resto del equipo, cuando escuchó voces en la puerta. ¿Ya era la hora de empezar?

La puerta se abrió y vio a un hombre que entraba de espaldas mientras hacía reverencias a alguien que lo despedía fuera.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias – lo escuchó decir mientras entraba caminando hacia atrás. 

Cuando se giró, se sorprendió al verlo allí y dio un respingo. Lo miró de arriba abajo antes de hablar.

-¿Quién coño eres tú? 

Estaba todo vestido de negro, pantalón vaquero y camiseta muy ajustada de cuello en v. Marcaba músculos por donde fuera que lo mirara y llevaba el pelo muy corto, casi rapado por los lados y levantado a golpe de gomina en la parte de arriba. Era muy masculino, incluso su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula apretada derrochaban testosterona.

Observó que también llevaba una bolsa, muy parecida a la que él mismo usaba. Aquello no le dio buena espina.

-¿Yo? – le respondió con arrogancia - ¿Quién eres _tú_?

El tipo lo miró de arriba abajo. Se sintió como si le estuvieran haciendo un chequeo completo. Estaba acostumbrado a ser blanco de miradas ávidas, sobre todo cuando trabajaba, pero aquel tío lo miraba con expresión ruda, muy lejos de las caras llenas de deseo y lujuria que solía sentir sobre su cuerpo. 

¿Por qué se le estaba erizando el pelo de la nuca, entonces?

-Soy el cura del pueblo, no te jode. 

El tono chulesco le tocó los huevos. ¿Se estaba quedando con él o qué?

-Pues se ha equivocado de parroquia, padre – le respondió dando un paso al frente, amenazador.

-¿Ah, sí? – el otro le respondió de la misma forma, pero su avance resultó más agresivo aún ya que de un solo paso se puso tan cerca de él que casi le rozaba la barbilla, alzada desafiante, con la suya. 

Se escuchaba un alboroto fuera, como si de pronto la casa se hubiera convertido en el backstage de un concierto de un grupo de moda. Tocaron a la puerta, la cual se abrió antes de recibir respuesta. 

-Lo siento, creo que ha habido un malentendido -. Una chica con una diadema con orejas de conejo en la cabeza entró con cautela, como si entrara en la jaula de los leones, e hizo una reverencia. 

-Nada de malentendido - se escuchó una voz detrás de ella -, dijiste que me encargara yo. ¿Lo dijiste o no lo dijiste?

-No lo dije – grito la primera dándose la vuelta -. Te dije que buscaras en la guía telefónica y me informaras para poder ultimarlo yo todo. ¡No que lo hicieras tú, tonta del culo!

-¡Insúltame otra vez y te arrastro de los pelos, puta! 

Se armó un revuelo en el que se escucharon varios insultos más y se lanzaron algunos zarpazos dirigidos a los ojos de la contraria, por suerte interceptados por sus amigas, evitando una pelea de gatas. 

-Bueno, ya vale. Ya está bien – Sukkie tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse oír entre el jaleo. Se interpuso entre las dos improvisadas púgiles y habló con calma - ¿Nos puede explicar alguien qué ha pasado, por favor? Pero sin gritos, y si es posible, sin sangre de por medio.

La que llevaba las orejas de conejo tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a hablar.

-Al parecer, ambas nos hemos encargado de contratar el espectáculo de la fiesta. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

-¿Estás diciendo – interrumpió el chico de negro – que habéis llamado a dos strippers por error? 

-Eso me temo.

Sukkie miró a su oponente, que le devolvió una mirada resignada. Sí, él también pensaba que aquello era de locos. ¡Mujeres! 

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Sukkie.

-Estaríamos encantadas de que os pudierais quedar los dos, pero me temo que el presupuesto no da para eso, así que uno se tiene que marchar. Decidid vosotros quién.

-Está claro, te largas y dejas trabajar al profesional, niño. 

Le respuesta del moreno le sacó de sus casillas. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que él no era profesional? Tal vez fuera joven y no llevara demasiado tiempo haciéndolo –desde que se quedó sin trabajo como bailarín, que era su profesión, y fue incapaz de encontrar un curro decente, básicamente-, pero estaba muy cualificado para el trabajo. La muestra estaba en que desde que estaba en aquel negocio no había pasado ni una sola semana sin hacer algún pase, algunas hasta dos en un día. 

-¡Tú, ¿qué cojones dices?! – Le gritó con voz ronca - ¿Quién te has creído que eres? Soy tan profesional como tú. 

-Sí, sí. Claro. 

La respuesta segura vino acompañada de una cruzada de brazos estratégica. Tensó los bíceps al hacerlo, mostrando sus esculturales brazos y haciendo que todas las mujeres que los rodeaban jadearan de forma muy poco digna. Juraría haber visto volar algunas bragas por allí en ese momento. 

Si había pensado que él no tenía armas con las que combatirlo iba listo. Apretó la mandíbula y puso una de esas expresiones cargadas de sensualidad que quitaba el aliento, a mujeres y hombres por igual. En esta ocasión no pretendía calentar a nadie, más bien demostrarle a aquel fantasma que él también tenía su público. 

Recibió algún suspiro ahogado en respuesta y eso le hizo crecerse un poco. Avanzó hasta ponerse muy cerca de él y le sonrió poniendo morritos, una habilidad que había provocado más orgasmos que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. La reacción del otro fue desconcertante: miró fijamente sus labios, frunció el ceño hasta formar una arruga profunda y dio un paso adelante hasta casi rozarle la boca con la suya. 

Para su vergüenza, su respuesta fue dar un paso atrás. 

-No te metas en los asuntos de los mayores, niño. Vete a casa. Tu madre se debe de estar preguntando dónde está metido su bebé a estas horas. 

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Pedazo de hijo de puta! Se iba a enterar.

-No te preocupes por mí. Hace mucho que no tengo toque de queda. Tú en cambio, ¿no se te está pasando la hora? A ver si te van a quitar la condicional y vamos a tener un disgusto. 

Gruñó. Como si fuera un lobo a punto de saltar sobre un conejo. Y lo peor fue que el efecto que provocó en las chicas fue aún más enloquecedor que su aspecto. El mismo Sukkie sintió que le daba un salto el estómago. 

-No lo pongas más difícil. Sólo puede quedarse uno y voy a ser yo.

-Ni lo sueñes. Yo llegué antes. Vete tú.

-Y una mierda. Tengo acordado este trabajo desde el martes.

-Yo desde el lunes. 

-Eso lo vas a tener que demostrar.

-Cuando quieras.

-¡Basta! 

El grito de la chica con orejas de conejo los sobresaltó a los dos. La miraron con cara de “por qué coño te metes tú en esto”. La cara de la chica era flipante. Estaba roja como un tomate y parecía estar falta de aire. Sukkie extendió la vista a las demás chicas, unas diez en total, y se sorprendió al verlas en la misma situación. ¿No me digas que se han puesto cachondas el vernos pelear? Panda de enfermas, pensó. 

-Creo que hablo por todas al decir que sería una buena, buenísima idea, que demostrarais vuestras… um… habilidades y nos dejarais decidir a nosotras cuál se queda. 

-Claro, y el que se tenga que largar no cobra. Y una polla, guapa.

Sukkie miró a su rival. El nivel de rudeza, virilidad y grosería que podía alcanzar aquel pedazo de carne no tenía límites, al parecer. Lo peor era que a las chicas las volvía locas esa mezcla explosiva. Aquello de que a las mujeres les ponían los chicos malos era una verdad como un templo.

-No, no – se apresuró a decir la chica -. Hemos hacho una colecta. El que se quede recibe los honorarios completos. El que no, se lleva la mitad, en compensación. 

Estaba loca, ¿no? ¿Quién le garantizaba que iban a decidir con cuál se quedaban antes de que cada uno terminara su número? Desde luego, si hacía su show completo, lo iba a cobrar completo. De eso no cabía duda. 

-El que no se quede no tiene que hacer el show completo, ¿verdad? Porque este no sé, pero yo tonto no soy.

¿¡Pero qué coño…!? ¿Le leía el pensamiento o qué? Aparte de que era gilipollas profundo, claro. Le lanzó una mirada asesina, o pretendía serlo, pero el muy bastardo ni lo miró. 

-Claro que no. Sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que hacéis y decidimos. ¿Qué me decís?

El moreno lo miró e hizo un gesto interrogante con la boca a la vez que alzaba un hombro. 

-¿Qué dices? ¿Lo hacemos?

Por algún motivo, aquella pregunta le hizo tragar con dificultad. 

-De acuerdo – dijo sin demasiada convicción -, pero no termino de verlo. 

-Tú haz lo tuyo… que yo haré lo mío. 

Y que lo dijera con tono grave y un guiño no ayudó nada de nada.

 

 

El salón estaba muy iluminado, como si fueran a celebrar la cena de Navidad y no una fiesta con strippers. Las chicas se acomodaron entre el sofá y el suelo, cada una como se sintió más a gusto, pero todas ellas en un estado de excitación que asustaba. Daban grititos nerviosos y saltitos, como si no pudieran aguantar el subidón hormonal que estaban sufriendo.

El otro fue a cambiarse, ya que no le había dado tiempo con todo aquel jaleo, así que fue Sukkie el encargado de abrir el espectáculo. Tras preguntar por el equipo de música, eligió de entre las canciones que solía usar las que mejor pudieran ayudarle a demostrar lo que valía.

Escogió _Criminal_ , de Fiona Apple. Una canción con un ritmo sensual y provocativo, ideal para contonearse ante los ojos ávidos de una pandilla de mujeres en plena ebullición sexual. Se colocó en posición, de espaldas a sus espectadoras, y esperó a que empezara la música.

Bajó la gorra de plato sobre sus ojos, tapando parte de la cara y empezó el baile. Se movía despacio, llevando el ritmo, de una forma sinuosa y grácil. Tal vez no fuera un musculitos con cara de chico malo, pero tenía sus encantos. Y nunca fallaban. 

Sus armas eran mucho más sutiles. Utilizaba su mirada, jugaba con la sonrisa, era pícaro, travieso, provocador. Tocaba su cuerpo como si realmente estuviera sintiendo placer al hacerlo, cerrando los ojos en los momentos clave, se acariciaba y disfrutaba de ello. Mostraba su lengua, juguetona e incontrolable, se lamía los labios, los humedecía y dejaba la boca entreabierta. Jadeaba y suspiraba en el proceso, todo un derroche de provocación.

No solía prestar atención al público cuando bailaba. Así evitaba desconcentrarse y además había notado que el hecho de que se evadiera y se perdiera en la espiral de lujuria que él mismo creaba ponía aún más cachondo al personal. Podía escuchar a las chicas gritar cada vez que desabrochaba un botón de su camisa o se acariciaba por encima de los pantalones, pero apenas les prestaba atención. Su error fue mirar hacia donde no había público. O al menos eso pensaba él. 

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, estaba aquel tío. Se había puesto un pantalón de cuero y una camiseta llena de agujeros a través de los cuales se veía su torso brillante gracias al aceite con el que se había embadurnado. Lo miraba con la mirada oscurecida, una sonrisa lobuna y los labios entreabiertos. Asomó la lengua entre ellos para lamerlos lentamente y su concentración se fue a la mierda. 

Tragó con tanta fuerza que sintió la garganta cerrada. Mientras, aquel cabrón le hacía una radiografía completita, de pies a cabeza, a la vez que se pasaba la punta de la lengua por los dientes, como si se estuviera pensando seriamente darle un buen mordisco.

De pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez estuviera intentando desconcentrarlo a propósito y así arruinar su número. Claro, tenía sentido. Si no lo hacía del todo bien no lo elegirían y lo quitaría de su camino con facilidad. Pues me la vas a comer, chaval, pensó. 

Continuó con más fuerza, poniendo más pasión en sus movimientos, si es que eso era posible, y decidió seguirle el juego. Enfocó su baile en él. No en las chicas. En él. Bailó para provocarlo, para ponerlo cachondo. Sabía que podía hacerlo, no era el primer tío al que ponía de rodillas después de un número. Por la forma en que lo había estado mirando, estaba seguro de que con aquel podía jugar a su antojo. 

Gritó internamente de satisfacción cuando lo vio tragar con fuerza, su nuez prominente subiendo y bajando por su garganta. Movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro, como si se le hubiera acumulado la tensión en el cuello, y su mirada era mucho más oscura, más peligrosa. Pudo leer lo que le decían sus ojos. 

_Estás jugando con fuego_.

Le devolvió la mirada. Abrió la boca y le enseñó la lengua. La hizo girar con fingida inocencia y dejó caer los párpados muy despacio. Se quitó la camisa y comenzó a acariciarse. El torso, el vientre, el cuello. Un viaje seductor a lo largo de su cuerpo que no podía dejar indiferente a nadie.

Casi se desmayó cuando lo vio incorporarse y dirigirse con determinación hacia él. Se preparó para que lo cogiera por el cuello o lo que fuera. Tenía cara de pocos amigos. Podía haberse molestado por haberse convertido en el descarado blanco de sus flirteos. Sin embargo, pasó de largo junto a él y fue hasta el equipo de música. 

Suspiró, no sabía muy bien si de alivio o de desilusión. Lo vio cambiar el CD y caminar de nuevo hacia él.

-Aparta – le dijo empujándolo con un solo dedo en el hombro -. Me toca. 

Cuando la música empezó, comenzó a mover la cabeza llevando el ritmo, con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndola de verdad. Lo sorprendente era el tipo de música elegido. ¿Electrónica? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo demonios se calienta a una jauría de tías en celo con música electrónica? Obtuvo respuesta apenas cinco segundos después.

A pesar del estilo, la canción elegida era ideal para un stiptease. Y tenía que reconocer que el cabrón sabía moverse. Las chicas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bailar y a saltar, mientras él se contoneaba como si sus huesos fueran más flexibles de lo normal. Hacía gala de sus músculos y derrochaba virilidad por todos los poros. Las chicas estaban como locas. Sobre todo cuando se acercó a ellas y comenzó a bailar con ellas como si se la fuera a tirar allí mismo. 

El juego duró poco. Regresó a su posición en el centro de la sala y esperó un punto álgido de la canción. Entonces se rompió la camiseta de un certero tirón. Tenía el mejor cuerpo que había visto en su vida. Pectorales perfectamente formados y abdominales totalmente definidos. Los brazos no se quedaban atrás y hasta su espalda era un perfecto entresijo de músculos en pleno apogeo. 

Aquel tío era sexo. Puro sexo. Y se podía ver a kilómetros. Las mujeres presentes estaban como motos, no podía ser de otra forma, pero es que él mismo estaba cachondo perdido. Maldita sea, no podía empalmarse, no quería. 

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, el hombre se volvió hacia él y le dedicó una mirada hambrienta. Caminó hacia él con la misma actitud, como si fuera a convertirlo en su cena. Siguió bailando frente a él. No sabía si lo estaba invitando a bailar con él o pretendía tratarlo como a una más de las chicas, pero el desconcierto no lo dejaba pensar. En el fondo lo tenía bien merecido. Le estaba pagando con la misma moneda. Unos minutos antes él mismo había dedicado su actuación a su rival, y estaba recibiendo lo mismo a cambio. 

-Baila – oyó decir al tipo. 

Le obedeció, sin saber muy bien por qué, y empezó a bailar. Lo hizo con la misma dedicación con la que lo hacía siempre, pero aquello era distinto. Nunca había compartido un show con otro tío y mucho menos de aquella forma. No eran aliados, no estaban uniendo sus fuerzas para calentar a las chicas. Se estaban provocando el uno al otro. 

Cuanto más ardiente eran los movimientos del moreno, más lo eran los suyos. Acabaron tan cerca el uno del otro que sus cuerpos empezaron a rozarse. Sintió sus pectorales duros como piedras rozar los suyos y sus pezones se irguieron en respuesta. ¿Qué pretendía? Sabía de qué iba la cosa, no era la primera vez que se lo montaba con un tío, pero delante de las clientas, en medio de una actuación… 

Como fuera, ya no había marcha atrás. El otro no parecía tener intención de detenerse, mucho menos frenar el ritmo, y no sería él quien se apartara y lo dejara ganar. ¿Quería espectáculo? Pues lo iba a tener. 

Le pasó una mano por el pecho, desde la clavícula hasta las costillas, y volvió a regalarle el numerito de la lengua juguetona. Vio la expresión del otro cambiar, sus ojos más oscuros que nunca, y sonrió de forma triunfal. Lo estaba dejando fuera de juego. Genial.

La sensación de victoria duró poco. Justo el tiempo que tardó el otro en rodearle la cintura con un brazo y arrimarlo a su cuerpo. Y lo hizo sin cortarse un pelo, pegando cada centímetro de su anatomía a la suya. Notó su piel sudada contra su abdomen y pecho, sus muslos tensos y firmes contra los suyos y… ¿Aquello que le rozaba la polla no era…? Al menos se sintió aliviado de descubrir que no era él el único que se estaba poniendo a mil. 

Aquello le dio más seguridad y lo agarró por el cuello. Estaba empapado en sudor y la piel resbalaba a causa del aceite que se mezclaba con él. Le acarició el cuello, la clavícula y la nuca. Tenía el pelo demasiado corto como para enredar los dedos en él, pero la parte alta tenía el largo suficiente como para poder agarrarlo. Sujetándolo del pelo, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y acercó la cara a su garganta. Lo olió, cerrando los ojos al descubrir el olor a macho en celo que desprendía. Cuando lo miró de nuevo, el moreno tenía la boca entreabierta. A pesar de la música alta, pudo oírlo gemir fácilmente. 

Lo soltó de golpe. Se le estaba yendo de las manos. Estaban trabajando, no a punto de follar en el baño de una discoteca. O paraba ya o el espectáculo iba a dejar de ser un simple baile a todo un show porno en vivo. Eso teniendo en cuenta que el otro estuviera de acuerdo y no jugando a “a ver quién puede más”, como suponía que estaba haciendo. 

El problema vino cuando su rival no aceptó su retirada. Fue su turno de sujetarlo del pelo, en este caso por la coleta, que estaba medio deshecha, y con tanta fuerza que sintió punzadas en el cuero cabelludo. No tenía por qué enterarse de que le gustaba aquella sensación. 

Con el otro brazo seguía apretándolo contra su cuerpo. No tenía escapatoria. Aunque debía preguntarse: ¿quería escapar? No tenía respuesta. Todo lo que tenía en la cabeza era el cuerpo duro de aquel tío pegado al suyo, su mano manoseando su trasero -¿cuándo había empezado a hacer eso?- y su aliento calentándole los labios. 

Seguían bailando, a pesar de todo, y el movimiento no ayudaba. Cada roce era una tortura. Tenía que reconocer que habían acoplado sus contoneos en un ritmo perfecto, como si lo hubieran tenido ensayado de antemano. Pero él seguía sin centrarse. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si aquel hijo de puta le estaba colando la mano por la cinturilla del pantalón? 

De pronto, le llegaron a los oídos el griterío de las chicas que estaban totalmente desenfrenadas. Las mujeres eran muy raras, sin duda, porque se estaban volviendo locas viendo cómo dos tíos estaban casi a punto de echar un polvo en su alfombra. Y eso le recordó que uno de ellos sobraba. 

De nuevo pareció leer su mente y escuchó al moreno decirle al oído:

-Sigamos. Les encanta esto. Compartamos el dinero. Fifty fifty. 

No estaba preguntando. Era como si le estuviera informando de lo que iba a hacer, tanto si le gustaba como si no. Estuvo a punto de protestar, no podía decidir una cosa así sin consultarlo con él primero, y tuvo la feliz idea de abrir la boca para hacérselo saber. 

Al ver su boca abierta para hablar, el stripper se lanzó contra ella y le metió la lengua a fondo. Tenía la sensación de que se lo estaba comiendo entero. Jamás había recibido un beso más devastador ni tan ardiente. ¿Haría falta que le recordara que estaban trabajando, a pesar de no parecerlo? Tampoco podría porque se estaba derritiendo con cada lamida que recibía contra la lengua. La del otro era exigente y algo ruda, la suya sólo podía obedecer y entregar lo que se le pedía. En pocas palabras, le estaba follando la boca.

El beso fue largo, violento y sucio. Como esos que se dan en las películas porno, con mucha lengua y saliva por todas partes. Tampoco es que se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que hacía. A esas alturas estaba a punto de explotar y lo único que quería era que aquel cabrón cachondo no dejara de meterle la lengua hasta la garganta. Es más, quería que fuera más allá. 

Tenía la necesidad urgente de prestarle atención a su polla, que estaba a punto de explotar dentro de sus pantalones. El otro llevaba un buen rato rozándose contra él, empujando su erección contra la suya; tal vez buscando alivio, tal vez buscando llevarlo hasta el punto de no retorno. Que por cierto, estaba casi seguro haber cruzado ya. 

Sintió la mano en el paquete de pronto y estuvo a punto de gritar. No porque se hubiera asustado, sino porque estaba tan empalmado que el más mínimo roce podía hacer que se corriera sin poder evitarlo. Lo masajeaba con rudeza, como todo lo que hacía, a la vez que continuaba invadiendo su boca de la misma forma. 

Y entonces la música paró y todo acabó. 

Ambos estaban sin aliento, mirándose a los ojos desconcertados mientras las chicas aplaudían como locas. ¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar?

-¡Waw! ¡Ha sido… ha sido…! ¡Waaaaww! – la chica de orejas de conejo estaba sobre excitada dando saltos alrededor de ellos, como todas las demás - ¡No había visto nada igual en mi vida! ¡Dios, qué calentón! Sois geniales, chicos, ¡geniales! Tomad, todo el dinero. Yo no sé… de verdad, es que no sé cómo repartirlo. Hacedlo vosotros. Gran trabajo. ¡Waw! ¡Espectacular!

Como si se hubieran acabado de despertar y aún no tuvieran total consciencia de lo que hacían, ambos recogieron los restos de su actuación, ropas esparcidas por aquí y por allá, y la música. Fueron a por sus bolsas y salieron de la casa sin cambiarse siquiera.

 

 

Seguía haciendo frío. No sabía la hora que era, pero debía ser tarde ya. Se pasó la mano por el brazo para intentar calentarse y entendió por qué estaba casi tiritando. No se había puesto el abrigo y sólo llevaba la misma camisa sin mangas que había usado para actuar, ni siquiera la había abrochado. Aún tenía la respiración acelerada y el pulso daba vueltas de campana en sus sienes y en su pecho. Y había otro lugar donde sentía el pulso más vivo que nunca. 

Caminaba como si fuera un zombi en dirección a donde había aparcado el coche, sin darse cuenta de que el otro tipo caminaba hacia el mismo lugar, apenas unos pasos delante de él. Tan sólo mirándolo volvía a sentir que le ardía el cuerpo entero. Lo que habían hecho allí dentro… Joder, qué espectáculo debían de haber dado. Y todavía tenía que dar gracias a que la canción acabó y las chicas los interrumpieron, sino se habría visto follando allí mismo como un animal en celo.

Lo peor es que lo habría hecho gustoso. Aún lo haría si tuviera ocasión.

-¿Me estás siguiendo?

La voz lo trajo a la realidad. Vio al stripper caminar con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada sobre el hombro, pero no lo miraba directamente.

-¿Para qué iba yo a seguirte?

-No sé, tal vez te has encoñado conmigo. Me pasa a menudo.

-¿Obligas a otros strippers a montárselo contigo en público a menudo? Pues vaya afición. ¿Qué fue de la pesca o el coleccionismo de sellos? Esas sí que eran aficiones bonitas.

-Eres muy gracioso, ¿no? Pues te recuerdo que tú no has puesto mucho impedimento ahí dentro, nene. Si hubiera querido, te habría follado ahí mismo y no habrías protestado.

Soltó una carcajada y aceleró el paso. No iba a darle la razón ni loco, por mucho que la tuviera. Giró la esquina y llegó hasta donde había aparcado el coche. Justo detrás, había estacionada una moto estilo custom de gran cilindrada. Una bonita máquina negra y plata. El moreno fue hasta ella y dejó en el asiento la bolsa y la ropa que había recolectado de la actuación, que aún llevaba en la mano. 

-¿Es tuya?

-No, pensaba robarla. ¿Por qué?

-Gilipollas.

-Capullo. 

Abrió el coche y tiró dentro todo lo que llevaba. Esperó a oír el rugir de la moto pero no llegó. Se giró y vio al tipo apoyado en ella, observándolo. 

-¿No te ibas? – escupió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Se sorprendió de la pregunta, pero aún así contestó.

-Sukkie. 

-¿Cómo el Muñeco Diabólico?

-Ese era Chucky, gilipollas.

La carcajada rompió el silencio de la noche. 

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?

-Qué va. Sólo estaba bromeando. Para relajar el ambiente, ya sabes.

-Qué mariconada. ¿Para qué habría que relajar el ambiente? 

-No sé, ya que vamos a echar un polvo al menos que no haya tensión entre nosotros.

_¿Qué había dicho?_

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Mi nombre es Kurt.

-¡Contesta a mi pregunta!

-Puedes llamarme así cuando te corras.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías y responderme?

-Ya lo he hecho. Te he dicho que vamos a follar, que me llamo Kurt y que puedes gritar mi nombre cuanto quieras. 

En medio de su guerra dialéctica, Kurt se había apartado de la moto y había caminado lentamente hasta donde estaba. Porque seguía de pie como un tonto junto a su coche, cuando lo sensato habría sido meterse dentro, arrancar y dejar allí a aquel imbécil y su discurso de _Yo Tarzán, tú Jane_.

-¿Tú te drogas, no?

-Pues no. 

-Pero… 

Estaba muy cerca, llenaba todo el espacio con su presencia y hasta el aire se había llenado con el aroma a sexo que empezaba a desprender. Volvía a estar cachondo y cien por hora. 

-No te hagas el estrecho ahora. Quieres hacerlo tanto como yo. Te he tocado mientras bailábamos, ¿recuerdas? ¿O me vas a decir ahora que eso duro que he tocado era el móvil?

-No, era mi polla. 

-¿Entonces? 

-Entonces… vamos a follar. 

Lo atrajo de un tirón hasta tenerlo contra el pecho. Se atacaron como si estuvieran hambrientos de verdad, como si no se hubieran estado besando minutos antes. Ya se habían probado y el sabor seguía siendo enloquecedor. Kurt tendía a dominar la situación, aunque había pensado que lo que había hecho en la casa no era más que tomar la iniciativa para no cagarla delante de las clientas. Le gustaba mandar, no había duda, pero no sabía con quién se la jugaba.

Sukkie lo dejó hacer un rato, que pensara que realmente estaba llevando las riendas. Saboreó cada embestida de su lengua e hizo lo propio con la suya. No era de los que sólo recibía. Era muy generoso en cuestiones de sexo.

Notó las manos de Kurt agarrarle el culo y alzarlo levemente. Él, en cambio, prefirió acariciar aquel torso y aquellos brazos imponentes. Estaba muy bueno, como para comérselo, y decidió probarlo. Abandonó su boca para besarle el cuello, donde latía el pulso acelerado. Lamió la nuez, que resaltaba ahora que había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, y hundió la lengua en el sensual hoyo que se formaba entre las clavículas. Repartió besos húmedos por su pecho hasta alcanzar un pezón, pequeño y endurecido que también lamió con avidez. Le dio unos mordiscos en los pectorales, en los hombros, el los bíceps… Se dio el gusto de mirarlo entonces y lo vio con los ojos entornados y la boca a medio abrir, perdido en la sensación de sentirse adorado. 

Kurt estaba tan excitado como él, podía notar el bulto de sus pantalones contra el muslo y el movimiento incontrolable de sus caderas empujando contra él. Lo había visto bailar y sabía que follar con él sería como dejarse mecer por las olas del mar. Dejarse llevar por el ritmo que él marcara sería una gozada y le daría más placer del que podía imaginar. Pero antes quería seguir probando. 

Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y le abrió el pantalón con prisas. De la misma forma apartó la ropa interior y liberó su polla, tan dura y erguida como lo imaginaba. Alzó la cabeza un momento y lo miró a los ojos, quería estar seguro de que lo miraba cuando se la metiera en la boca. El suspiro de Kurt al hacerlo le puso aún más cachondo. 

Sabía que no había prisa, pero estaba tan ansioso que comenzó a chupársela con demasiado ímpetu. Joder, casi no podía soportarlo más. Quería seguir saboreándolo, pero también se moría por sentirlo dentro. No podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez, maldita sea.

-Tranquilo – escuchó la voz ronca de Kurt sobre su cabeza – o no duraré mucho. Me has puesto como una moto ahí dentro y podría correrme en tu boca ahora mismo. 

Lo sacó sólo para responderle.

-Si es eso lo que quieres hacer…

El ofrecimiento dejó sin aliento a Kurt, que lo levantó de un tirón y lo sujetó contra el coche.

-Pero qué calienta pollas eres. No me vuelvas a decir que me corra en tu boca porque no respondo.

Ahí estaba su poder. Lo tenía justo donde quería, atrapado en sus redes. Sonrió de esa manera inocente y dulce que tan bien se le daba, encogiendo los ojos de forma adorable, y puso morritos. Un instante después lo miró con tanta lujuria que a Kurt se le escapó un jadeo del mismo centro del pecho.

-Se acabó el juego – dijo.

Le dio la vuelta y lo obligó a poner las manos sobre el coche. Lo tocó por todas partes, acariciando y palpando, apretando, pellizcando. Como si estuviera marcándolo a fuego. Eres mío, parecía decir con cada beso, con cada lamida, con cada mordisco. 

Era una suerte tener puestos los pantalones de stripper. No había más que darles un tirón y se desarmaban como un puzle. De un jalón, le bajó la parte de atrás del pantalón y dejó expuesto su trasero. Llevaba unos calzoncillos muy ajustados, de ese tejido que no tiene costuras y se ajustan a la piel como el agua. Parecía que no llevara nada y eso le gustaba. Podía sentir su erección sin restricciones.

-Um, me gusta esto. 

-A mí ahora mismo no. Quítamelos o me los quito yo.

Escuchó la risa de Kurt en la oreja e inmediatamente la nombrada prenda fue bajada hasta las rodillas. Libre de ropa, Sukkie le ofreció un bonito movimiento echando el culo hacia tras, dándole pistas de dónde lo quería en ese mismo momento. 

Y Kurt fue obediente. Acarició sus nalgas, suaves y tersas, e introdujo un dedo entre ellas. Sukkie dio un pequeño respingo al notar el dedo jugar con su entrada, pero estaba tan excitado que enseguida se relajó y se expuso aún más, alentándolo.

-Estas deseando que me meta aquí, ¿verdad? – la voz de Kurt acompañó la presión del dedo contra la entrada. Coló la primera falange con facilidad.

-Sigue. Más – suplicó.

-Como usted quiera.

Jugó con sus dedos cuanto quiso. Los introdujo despacio, luego más rápido. De uno en uno, de dos en dos, hasta colar tres de una vez. Lo escuchó gemir, jadear, suspirar, quejarse e insultarlo. Todo ello sin orden alguno. Simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía. 

-Creo que ya estás más que listo.

-Llevo listo toda la puta noche. Fóllame de una vez.

Volvió a reír. Maldito fuera él y su manera lenta y cruel de hacer las cosas. Sintió la punta de su polla hacer presión contra su culo y no pudo aguantar más. Empujó hacia atrás, buscando lo que el otro se había empeñado en darle con cuentagotas. Por suerte, Kurt parecía estar tan ansioso como él porque con un gruñido sordo le levantó una pierna y se introdujo hasta el fondo.

Quiso gritar, pero el placer que estaba sintiendo pudo más, así que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutó de la sensación de sentirse lleno. Encontrón el hombro de Kurt para apoyarse, sintió su aliento en la oreja y el cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se sentía seguro, aunque no sabía por qué.

-Jodido niño calientapollas. ¿Qué cojones me has hecho?

Lo dijo con rabia, con pasión, con sorpresa. Tal vez él mismo estuviera tan abrumado por lo que sentía como Sukkie. Como fuera, se repuso pronto y comenzó a embestir con fuerza. Gruñía y jadeaba en su oído, lo apretaba fuerte y se fundía contra él con cada envite. Sukkie sólo tenía un pie en el suelo, el otro estaba sobre el capó, en una postura cómoda para facilitarle los movimientos a su amante, pero aún así no se sentía inseguro. Kurt lo sujetaba. ¿Cómo iba a caer?

La mano del stripper alcanzó su polla y comenzó a masajearla. Soltó todo el aire de los pulmones y dio un pequeño grito. Iba a morir en aquel puto callejón por culpa del orgasmo de su vida, que estaba a punto de explotar por culpa de aquella mano experta que no le daba tregua. 

-Joder… Kurt…

-Creía que ya se te había olvidado. Di mi nombre de nuevo.

-Kurt… - casi no tenía aire, fue difícil decirlo así.

-Grítalo mientras te corres.

-No voy a correrme aún…

No bien acabó la frase, Kurt aceleró el ritmo, tanto de su mano como de sus caderas, y empezó a gemir sin control. Estaba a punto de correrse y no sentía ni el suelo que pisaba. Estaba en el puto cielo, flotando en una nube de sexo increíble. 

Se corrió justo cuando sintió el empujón final de Kurt. Alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos, y tal y como le pidió, grito su nombre en el proceso, varias veces, hasta que se vació del todo en su mano y la polla de Kurt dejó de palpitar en su interior. 

Le temblaban las piernas cuando por fin pudo tenerlas las dos en el suelo. Lo cierto es que le temblaba todo. Estaba casi desnudo y daba pena verle; despeinado, sin aliento y manchado de semen, tanto suyo como de Kurt. ¿Por qué coño se sentía tan bien entonces?

-¿Podrás conducir? 

Miró a Kurt, que no tenía mejor pinta que él, pero que parecía un autentico Dios del sexo, con los músculos en tensión después de follar de pie y sin dejar de sostenerlo, y con la respiración acelerada.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Bien. Ve primero. Te seguiré.

-¿A dónde?

-A tu casa, por supuesto.

Sukkie no entendía. Habían echado un polvo, increíble por cierto, pero nadie había dicho que fueran a casarse después de eso. 

-¿A mi casa para qué? 

Kurt estaba junto a su moto. Se había arreglado la ropa y puesto algo más encima, para combatir el frío. Le enseñó un sobre y lo agitó ante su cara.

-El dinero. Fifty fifty, ¿recuerdas?

Era cierto. Tenían que repartir las ganancias.

-Bien, sígueme. 

-¿Tienes algo de beber o paro a comprar algo?

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te ha invitado? 

Le flojearon las piernas cuando lo vio acercarse con paso firme y una sonrisa chula en la cara. Cuando llegó hasta él, lo agarró del cuello y le dio un beso que le robó hasta el alma. 

-Me he invitado solo. ¿Te parece bien?

¿Qué iba a decir, si no recordaba ni cómo se hablaba?

-Además, tenemos que hablar de negocios – continuó hablando Kurt mientras regresaba a su moto -. Hacemos buena pareja tú y yo. Tal vez sea buena idea asociarnos.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando lleguemos a tu casa te lo explico en detalle.

Arrancó la moto y se puso junto al coche, a esperar que arrancara.

-¿Y por qué no ahora? – le soltó Sukkie desafiante.

-Porque tengo que pensarlo bien. Supongo que después de echarte otro polvo lo tendré más claro.

-Oye…

-O quizás por la mañana, cuando volvamos a follar. Porque te gusta follar por las mañanas, ¿verdad?  
-Pues… bueno…

-Bien. Arranca, Sukkie. ¿O quieres que volvamos a hacerlo aquí en medio, con el frío que hace?

Puso el coche en marcha y salió camino de su casa. Por el retrovisor vio la moto de Kurt detrás de él. Sonrió para sí. Quién le iba a decir que esa noche regresaría a casa con un tío además de con pasta extra. Aquella había sido una gran noche, sin duda.

##### Fin


End file.
